Lumos et Nox
by pan-chan5
Summary: a crossover with harry potter >> more summary coming when i think of something to write here
1. Alohomora!

"What are they?" Asked Hisoka incuriously as he could manage. Which was quite a lot given his experience.  
  
"Magical wands." Replied Watari, emptying another cardboard box of the wooden sticks onto the table. When Hisoka looked skeptical, Watari added, "For the next case." He'd expected just such a reaction from Hisoka, the least experienced of the Shinigami. After all, there hadn't been a wizarding school in Japan for over 60 years, so it was to be expected.  
  
"How do I make it work?" Questioned Hisoka handling one cautiously. Before Watari could answer, Tsuzuki opened the door and strolled casually into the room looking very pleased with himself. Spotting the wands on the table he came and sat, automatically sorting through them. Narrowing his choice down to a few. He took one, giving it a small flourish, before putting it aside. He did this a half dozen times before settling.  
  
Taking a paperbag from his jacket, he produced a paper bag and promptly emptied a pastry onto the table.  
  
"Engorgio!" He stated proudly.  
  
"Tsuzuki, where did you learn that?" Asked Watari, genuinely surprised.  
  
"You pick up a few things when you've been dead for as long as I have." Remarked Tsuzuki casually.  
  
"Figures it'd be magic to make food big." Remarked Hisoka dryly.  
  
Tsuzuki's eye's narrowed a little at the accusation. "I know lots of spells!" He exclaimed indignantly. He glared around the room before pointing at a box of cinnamon cookies on the coffee table. "Accio cinnaponus!".  
  
"Tsuzuki . . . that's. . . not really better." Remarked Watari as the box floated over to land in front of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was too impressed with his haul to bother responding. "But it does solve a lot of problems!"  
  
"Silenci. . . " Tsuzuki stopped mid swish when an important question occurred to him, "Ne, Watari, why are you briefing us for this mission instead of Kanoe or Tatsumi?" Asked Tsuzuki suddenly.  
  
"Because Tatsumi and Chief Kanoe left over an hour ago for an appointment on Chijou." Huffed Hisoka. Tsuzuki tried to look suitably repentant, while stuffing the over-sized pastry back into the bag for later.  
  
"We're trying to track down . . . " Watari checked the files in front of him. "Dementors." Stated Watari, and Tsuzuki nodded knowingly. "And a man named Tom Riddle. His name appeared in the Kiseki over twenty years ago, and recently he's been sighted again in England. He's quite powerful magically, so we need to confirm if it's true or not."  
  
"Ne, Watari . . . if its in England, shouldn't the Western Department be dealing with . . ." Watari glared at Tsuzuki in a very Tatsumi-ish way, so Tsuzuki let the plot hole slide (he suspected he might be doing that a lot for the remainder of the fic. . .er. . . mission).  
  
Instead he asked, "Tom Riddle . . . why does that name sound so familiar . . ."  
  
"He goes by the alias 'Voldemort'." Remarked Hisoka, perhaps in an attempt to show he'd actually done all his homework.  
  
Tsuzuki paled visibly at the mention of the name, but brightened shortly. "Do we get to go undercover?" He cheered enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course! You're headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Tsuzuki, you'll be pretending to be a teacher, and Hisoka, you'll . . . "  
  
"I know, I know . . . I'll be a student." Huffed Hisoka. If it had the word 'school' in it, it was practically inevitable.  
  
"Actually, yes." Admonished Watari.  
  
"Ne? Ne? Watari, what will I be teaching?" Insisted Tsuzuki going puppy. "Charms? Summoning?"  
  
"Defense against the dark arts." 


	2. Accio!

Even if you ignored the obvious connection between the DADA (defense against dark arts) teaching and Tsuzuki's Shinigami experience, the position had one big thing going for it - it was currently vacant (and replacing one of the other professors would have caused far too much suspicion).  
  
Overall, Dumbledore wasn't too pleased with the arrangement at first, especially on hearing the man had no particular experience teaching, regardless of his abilities. But then again (they could hardly do worse than Lockhart) and for reasons obvious (given the turn of events with the previous three professors) no one else really seemed all that interested in the position these days.  
  
Dumbledore was however coming around since he met him, based on two curious occurrences. Within minutes of Asato Tsuzuki entering the building, Peeves was begging for mercy and swearing fealty (it was worth hiring the man just for that), and secondly, Fawkes, who rarely left his sanctuary, was nuzzling his legs like a love-sick kitten.  
  
If anything still reserved Dumbledore, it was the mans eyes. Purple eyes, even in the wizarding world, rarely belonged to anything that wasn't malevolent. But then Dumbledore would be the last person to judge any book by its cover, and frankly, with the Order of the Phoenix recently reformed, not to mention the necessity for it, it would be worth keeping an eye on any potential ally.  
  
With the Wizard School in Nagasaki decimated in 1945 under questionable circumstances (although the majority of Wizards and Muggles still believed it was a fatality of the muggle wars), in Dumbledore's opinion, it was far too much of a coincidence that this co-incided with Tom Riddles descent into the dark ways. If what he suspected was true . . . was. . . well . . . true, then the Japanese were carrying out their own investigations into the reports of Voldemorts return.  
  
The boy was another mystery. A spattering of training in healing and defense, and a natural empath - probably just enough training to pass him off as a third or fourth year, and he looked about the right age. After the exchange students from the Tri-Wizard cup last year, there shouldn't be too many problems with integrating him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Something's different . . ." murmured Ron thoughtfully as they entered the great hall.  
  
"Besides the new defense against the dark arts professor and the transfer?" Asked Harry. He glanced about the hall and noticed nothing abnormal. "I don't see anything strange . . ."  
  
"It isn't a matter of what you can see, Harry. It's what you can't." Pointed out Hermione cryptically. When Ron and Harry continued to look at her blankly, she sighed. "Ghosts. There are no ghosts here tonight."  
  
"Oh." Ron and Harry uttered in comprehension. In fact, there hadn't been any ghosts at all around lately - and now that it had been pointed out to them it was painfully obvious. "Do we know why?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Well." Said Hermione, closing the heavy volume she had open in front of her, to give them her full attention. "I went to the 2nd story bathroom to ask Myrtle. They're all scared."  
  
"What scares a ghost?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Besides basilisks? Asked Ron unnecessarily.  
  
At that moment Peeves put in an appearance floating up to the main table. Expecting some mischief, all those that had noticed him turned to watch in apprehension. However Peeves just floated by, stopping to address the new professor, inquiring politely if he'd settled in okay or needed anything. Visibly flustered at the attention from what was now the greater part of the hall, the professor nodded yeas and shook his head no respectively. Peeves in turn expressed delight before excusing himself  
  
"I've never seen anything like it . . ." Remarked Ron wide-eyed. "Peeves was actually groveling. . . the man is obviously some kind of genius. . . ."  
  
"Not that that matters! He's absolutely gorgeous!" Exclaimed Lavender a few seats down, as though the possibility of intellect was a drawback. Harry couldn't help but think that possibly the only reason she was sitting in such close proximity was to eaves drop on Hermione who had all the information. "He can't be older than 30 at most!" This statement was met with a rather cursory snort from the blonde boy sitting just a little further down.  
  
"That's Hisoka Kurosaki, he arrived today, he's only here for a short while. He's from Japan, and doesn't speak much English." Remarked Ginny knowledgeably. "We have potions, herbology and charms together, but I hear he's taking OWL level defense, and history with the first years."  
  
Hisoka, further down the table cringed as he was discussed so casually. Actually, he'd had a fairly good grounding on the simple charms he would be expected to know from Tsuzuki, potions from Watari, and herbology, from Hakushaku of all people who turned out to be an avid gardener. He knew nothing of Wizarding history however, but this proved to be to advantage, since it allowed him to move between different grades and get a better impression of the students.  
  
"With the first years?" Remarked Ron loudly. "Did he flunk history or something in Japan?"  
  
"Hush up Ronald Weasley!" Warned Hermione. "I imagine you must have failed too, or you would have known there is no wizarding school in Japan. Idiot." She huffed dismissively. "Besides, I think it's awfully rude to talk about it."  
  
"Why? He can't understand us." Remarked Ron in an equal huff.  
  
"Er . . . actually . . ." Stuttered Ginny. "Flitwick put a language charm on him. . . I was going to say that next when you interrupted me, honest!"  
  
****NotE: is it too hideously bad? I'm just. on a harry potter high right now *^-^*. (even though I didn't like the fifth book all that much, but it was still very good ^^) I love luna! Ah! I better finish the book before i write anymore, ne? also I wasn't sure weather to use accio or locomotor in the first chapter so don't yell at me for that too bad, I really thought about it before choosing :X also this isn't like a rewrite of that book or anything either its just before, but its been so long since I read goblet of fire anyway theres bound to be mistakes. ahn. anyway, thankyou for reading so far 


End file.
